Version history
Official changelog can be found here (Russian) and here (English, only 0.7 and 0.8). Versions 0.x were development versions. With 1.0 the game is considered complete by the author. Version 1.0 Released 11/03/2019. Version 1.0 is the same as 0.8, but with bugfixes and support for languages other than Russian. With this release game is considered complete and 1.0 will probably be the last release for major updates. 1.0 Tabun blog post You can find version 1.0 on the official site or on Deviantart. Version 1.0.1 This version contains only bugfixes . Update to version 1.0.1 is possible by replacing pfe.swf in game folder. * release Windows Fixed a bug when window title bar would not show up Version 0.8 Released 08/19/2019. It was available only in Russian. It was a version for open testing. Russian only web browser version released here (now replaced by 1.0). 0.8 Tabun blog post Version 0.8 most likely will be final In this version Empalu will complete the story and polish the game as a whole. Probably he will no longer add anything big or game changing. Saves from 0.7 version will be compatible with the new version. In 0.8 he will make some gameplay, controlls and UI changes. New Enclave styled tile set. Enclave base New pegasus enemies Enclave styled base UI changes Now you can set buttons for grenades and spells. And you can trigger them independently of the primary weapon. Hovering in the bottom part of screen will show keybindings. Other weapons have upgraded variants. You will see stat changes of upgraded weapons in Weapons rack. New Armour tab in Weapons rack New spell New spell: Ghost wall - creates a wall impassable for enemies but they can shoot through it. Player can pass through this wall. Version 0.7 0.7.0.0 was released 01/08/2018. It was available only in Russian. 0.7.1.6 was released 04/09/2018. It contained bugfixes, as well as English language support. 0.7 Tabun blog post You can find version 0.7 on the official site, on Deviantart, or on Kongregate. New features * Global map of all locations - to introduce understandable game progress * New harder level progress after 10th level * Multiple minor changes in game mechanics * New locations - Canterlot (with The Pink Cloud) and Steel Rangers' base * New enemies - Zebras and Steel Rangers * Game plot (although rather simple) Version 0.6 Released 11/17/2017. You can find version 0.6 on Deviantart. Misc features * Enemy armor now can be broken * Teleportation to the base camp now possible only with glowing checkpoint. On easy level they all glowing, on normal - some, on hard - only the one at the exit. You can teleport to the base at any time with a Rune of Return (which can be bought or found) * Added portable workbenches - you can repair armor and weapons, and do crafting on the go. They can be bought from level 5 * You can paint walls with spray paints. Spray as much as you want, paint never runs out. Pictures disappear after you leave the room * Traps: tin can alarm, pressure plates, tripwire, laser detectors, loaded guns, grenade bouquet * Possibility of treating wounds using AutoDoc. The payment for such treatment is not caps, but biogel, which can be found in different places * The Buck stimulator now makes hoof kicks stronger, also giving ability to break some doors. A "strongest kick" ability gives same effect, and their effects can be stacked * Main character now makes small movements, moves her head and eyes while standing still * You can smoke a joint * Many old bugs fixed, new bugs added (see Bugreport) Character customization * Added possibility to change the appearance of the character * You can customize colors of coat, mane, eyes and magic * You can customize for a new characters as well as for already existing (using Magical orb) * There are some limitations. The character still must be unicorn - a whole lot of the gameplay is bound to it. Shape of mane/tail and cutiemark can't be changed as well Controls and interface * Now you can climb up a step without a jump, 1 block high, and also climb through low passages, like ventilation, located at a height of 1 block from the floor. To do this, hold W while moving left / right (this action is possible only while standing on the floor, but not during jumping or flying) * Enemy armor indicator, represented by white bar below the enemy's health bar * You can activate the alarm, instead of turning it off, use Y key * You can move under water in the vertical direction with the W and S keys * The keys for selecting weapons are expanded to - and =, so now there are total of 12 keys. Added 12 more quick access slots. Assigning objects to them and choosing assigned objects is possible by holding Shift and the numeric key. Thus 1 and Shift + 1 are two different slots. Total of 24 slots * You can unassign an item to a slot by reassigning the same key * Useful tips on the main screen * Added an indicator of experience - a yellow bar at the very top of the screen * Variable scale and position of the map * Additional category buttons are added into inventory for more convenience and a quick search * All dialogs and information from terminals are stored in the PipBuck in the Information>Notes tab * All information messages about actions, collecting loot and other things are stored in the log in the Menu>Log tab * "Bestiary" in the PipBuck in the IInformation tab contains information about the enemies and counting the number of kills * When the number of killed enemies of a certain kind reaches 5 or more, the "bestiary" will have full information about hp, armor and resistances of this enemy (for zero level) * The Insert key now initialize redrawing of the current room. Can be used in case of a graphics bug Balance * Added very easy and super-hard modes * Game option: faster level ups. To obtain levels, you need 40% less experience (3000 * level, instead of 5000 * level) * Hardcore option: "We Live Once". If your health reaches zero or you get critical injuries, the character dies for good. You can revive it with the console command "hardreset" * Hardcore option: random skills. Skill points and abilities will be distributed automatically by random. You can not choose how to invest them * HP is increased on all levels * The effect of the Anti-Radiation suit is now multiplied with the rest of effects increasing radiation resistance. For example, if the total effects from "adaptive metabolism" perk, immunity potions and rad-X give a total of 70% radiation protection, and a non improved armor gives another 50%, then the total protection is 85% (1- (1-0.70) * ( 1-0.50)) = 0.85 * Merchants' repair price for armor is two times lower * The strength and the price of the armor are adjusted. They are designed so that the higher is the price of an armor, the higher its efficiency is. Strength and price of the armor of 20th level are increased * To repair armor with plates it now requires a different number of plates. The better the armor is, the more plates required * Health system changed: max health condition of the head, body, etc. is now less in the beginning, but it's growing with the level. The price of doctor's care is reduced and is 0.5 cap for each HP at an average difficulty level and below, and 1 cap on a hard and very hard level * First aid kit, doctor's bag and surgeon's case require less medical knowledge to use and are more effective * Slightly decreased monsters' strength gain per level * More XP for killing monsters * Decreased endurance consumption for Dash. Stamina, including for jumping and running, is no longer spent outside combat * Reduced mana cost for throwing objects. Increased damage from falling and thrown boxes * Increased the speed of telekinesis at high skill levels * Mana is not spent on telekinesis and self-levitation at easy and very easy difficulty levels, on normal it takes 2 times less mana, and full consumption on hard level * Most interior doors and usual containers are now locked with a more simple lock * Reduced charging time for the teleportation spell * Damage from explosives is slightly increased * The time of action for chemistry is increased. Post-effects are reduced, but chemicals can now cause an addiction in which the post-effect becomes permanent and amplifies as addicton progresses * Slavers equipped with high level guns (like a machine gun, a police shotgun and antimech-rifle) will appear with low probability. The mercenaries - with usual. The best weapons will appear for 20+ level Critical effects * Explosions from pulse mines and grenades will now temporarily cut off the PipBuck and HUD. Weapons and items at this time can be changed and used with hotkeys and a selector, S.A.T.S. will not be available * Frost damage can cause the effect of freezing. Frozen objects slow down and get more physical damage * Stunning with blunt weapons does not affect robots. Instead, they can be stunned with electric or pulse weapons * Explosions can cause a temporary concussion of the main character and enemies. Battle stats decrease. Probability depends on the ratio of the damage dealt to the maximum HP of the target * Most laser weapons can cause temporary blindness of the main character and enemies, greatly reducing accuracy Locations * Surface was renewed, the raiders, the captives and the boss were moved to a new location - Raider's den * New random location: Sewers - a partially flooded, radioactive map * New random location: Manehattan ruins * The transition between locations now is done through a special EXIT room in which you can go to the next level of the current location, return to the base camp or go to the next location * Access to new locations now opens after defeating the boss and getting his key Trial rooms * Added trial rooms - randomly placed special rooms, where you must perform a particular task. You'll either have to fight a certain monster, test your reaction time, or your smarts and experience with the game mechanics * You can enter trial rooms through doors with question mark or skull mark * After completing the trial you can get some unique items or quest item * In total there are 36 trial rooms Quests and NPCs * Merchants now have names and can talk with main character * Merchants give quests now. While trading, use Quests tab in PipBuck. On the same tab you can complete your quests * After opening new locations and leveling up certain skills, you will get be able to get new quests * New quests. Keeping in mind the game is not full-RPG, quests will be simple, e.g. collect certain items or kill certain enemy * Added Reputation, on Status tab in PipBuck, will grow as you complete the quests. Its will be used in the future - for now it's useless, if only let's you see how much you helped around Bosses * Boss rooms added. They can be always found in locations at 3rd or more depth level (for example, Factory-2), at the very end near the exit * The boss must be defeated to get the key to a new location * Bosses added to 3 main locations Companion * Added companions - creatures that will accompany the main character and help in battle * The summoned companion will follow the main character and attack the enemies they will notice. It will not attack enemies who do not attack first, or against whom its weapons are not effective * The companion has its own HP meter. It can die and is revived by itself after some time with incomplete health. Enemies do not attack the companion until it attacks them first * The characteristics of the companion will grow depending on the level of the main character. Also there is a perk "empathy" with 3 levels, adding companion armor, resistance to damage and fire damage * The companion can be controlled with the U key. A single tap is an order to move to a specified location or attack the specified enemy. Holding U - an order to leave the battle and return * A companion can be summoned and recalled with a proper item. Only one companion can be called at the same time. * A Balefire-Phoenix is a companion that can be obtained by completing the quest. It has a fire attack that partially burn through armor. Balefire-phoenix will restore health every time the main character receives a dose of radiation. You can restore its HP with radioactive biscuits. So far this is the only available companion * There will probably be another companions in future versions Weapons * Added various types of ammunition: armor-piercing, expansive, incendiary, magical, high-power batteries. You can change ammunition from inventory, an ammunition tab, or using a mouse scroll with Shift pressed * Not every weapon is now automatic. Among the firearms, only automatic machine guns and automatic shotguns, of melee - only crowbar, knives and saws have auto-attack. For all other weapons, one click - one attack. This is necessary in order for the player to calculate the right attacks time, rather than thoughtlessly rush forward, swinging his sword * You can unload current weapon by holding R * A crowbar, knives and saws have auto-attack and will strike continuously while the attack button is pressed * Attacks of heavy melee weapons, such as a sledgehammer, can be "charged", while holding down the attack button for a while. A charged attack deals increased damage, with a maximum power increase of 2 times * Attacks of all other melee weapons, like swords, clubs and spears make a combo when the attack button is repeatedly pressed. Each 4th hit of the combo will be charged and will cause double damage. The combo is interrupted if you pause before next attack or if the button is pressed too fast (over-clicking) * Heavy melee weapons are now being moved faster by telekinesis, as you increase Melee weapons skill * Attack speed of melee weapon underwater is reduced 2 times New items * Rune of return - returns to base camp * Electrical lockpick * A portable workbench, laboratory and demopony's field kit are available for sale * A titanium screwdriver, stethoscope - improve Lockpicking skill, available for sale * Hacker module * Logical processor - implant, improving lockpicking and hacking * Potion of spirit (can be found, permanently increase maximum of mana) * Potion of elements (can be prepared) * Diver's potion * Ultra-Dash * Recipes for Party-Time Mint-als, Stampede and Ultra-Dash (laboratory and Medicine skill are required) * Paint sprays of different colors * Sapper's armor (ofter completing the quest) * Treasure hunter's clothes (can be bought after maxing out Barter skill) * Amulets New enemies * Griffin (scout, assaulter, gunner, sharpshooter, elite) * Alicorns (blue, green, purple) - tough enemies that can fly, do telekinesis and magic * Ceiling slime, cryoslime * Fishes (2 kinds) * Bloatsprite king (mini-boss) * Ultra-sentinel (boss) * Alicorn (boss) New perks (now 57 in total) * Strongest kick * Child of radiation * Security expert * Damage zone * Expert sapper * Melee master * Battle mage * Friendly Fire * Wastelands economics * Empathy * Long-term effect * Combat stimulators New weapons * 9mm-pistol * 9mm-submachine gun * Revolver cal. 375 * Terrifying gun * Automatic rifle * Medium machine gun * Antidragon gun * Cryolator * Pulse pistol * Pusle rifle * Thermoemitter * Rapid-fire plasma gun * Star blaster * Automatic grenade launcher * Cryogrenade and cryomine * X-37 explosives (with radio-detonator) * Sparkle-grenade * Balefire mine New spells * Magic bullet * Ghost blades * Fireball * Deformation wave * Death ray * Kinetic blast * Distortion field * Crystal shield Version 0.5 Released 06/04/2017. You can find version 0.5 on Deviantart. Locations * Added initial training location - Technical tunnels - with exit to the the base camp. It can be accessed at the beginning of the game, if you start a new game and choose "story mode". Story mode map Surface can be accessed through the map at the base camp * Factory map has been refined. It is available from the very beginning of the game * New random location Abandoned stable. It is unlocked after passing through 4 levels of Factory. Harder than previous map, there may be stronger opponents, it is recommended to get at least the 10th level before going there * Transition between locations is possible through the map in the base camp * Some rooms can now have a "second layer", which can be accessed through doors * Room layouts can be mirrored Mobs * New enemy spawning system - enemies appear at random positions * Expanded assortment of enemies, now there are several types of robots and ghouls of different strength. Instead of raiders, there may be more powerful slavers * Enemies may come with reinforcements * There may be mobs-heroes, marked by a star. They are much stronger than ordinary mobs, but they can drop rare items, e.g. a unique weapon * New loot drop system - most enemies now drop crafting components * Improved mobs' AI. Raiders, ghouls and robots have new algorithms for different situations * Most game objects now interact with water Leveling up * Leveling up is changed to traditional Fallout system with experience and levels, linear progression of levels, with 5 skill points and 1 perk-point per level * Memory orbs and magazines act the same as before * Experience is given for killing enemies, cracking safes and information terminals, activating checkpoints, and for picking up special items - Horseshoes * Checkpoints no longer give skill points * Horseshoes appear in rooms in random places, 5 per room. Collecting all 5 gives an additional experience bonus - "stealth bonus" * It is possible to level up without killing enemies, based on stealth. If you collect all the horseshoes in the room, and do not draw the attention of the enemy, you will immediately get all the experience that you could get for the destruction of all the enemies in the room. Further killing will no longer give experience * New skill - Magic * All skills are extended to 20 points. Levels of the skill are increased with 2, 5, 9, 14 and 20 invested points * Now, each point in the skill gives a small improvement in performance. Each level of the skill gives more serious improvement and opens access to weapons, crafting recipes and perks Game mechanics * Actions ** Added the ability to hide behind furniture and in holes in walls (press W while standing in front of furniture) ** Added Dash move (Shift + double A/D) - makes it possible to avoid opponents attacking in close combat, for example ghouls, also useful for getting to hard to reach places ** A hoofstrike can be directed higher or lower, now you can for example crush Radroaches * Lockpicking and terminal hacking ** More levels for locks and protection of terminals (up to 25) ** To increase the chance of successful hacking, it is necessary to invest skill points in Science skill, or take Mintals ** There may be locks of unknown design and unfamiliar security systems, in order to be able to crack them up, you need to increase the level of the skills ** Containers (except safes) can be cracked with a crowbar (just beat them). This damages the crowbar itself and the contents of the container ** Safes could be blown up to open (attach a bomb to the safe), with its content are also damaged ** Some objects for opening or using will require other skills: Repair (force fields, mechanic devices) or Sneak (disabling an alarm) ** On safes there can be an alarm system instead of a bomb. Activation of the alarm will lead to activation of the turrets and to appearance of new enemies. Also, an alarm system can be attached to other objects ** The probability of more valuable content will drop out of a safe, now depends on the complexity of the locks on the safe * Telekinesis ** You can hide from bullets with a levitated box, like a shield ** Telekinesis can tear off the turret from their mount places (at least level 4 Telekinesis required) ** Some enemies will react to levitated items, and especially mines, if you try to bring them to them ** With the progress of the Telekinesis skill improves the ability to hold enemies in telekinesis grip ** Added heavy items which will cause great damage to enemies when they fall on them. Requires high levels of telekinesis * Weapons ** All weapons were re-balanced. Most types of weapons have increased price and durability. The weapon will not break so quickly, but its repair will be more expensive ** Weapons skills increase the damage by 5% for the skill point ** A weapon that demands higher usage skill will miss with a minimum chance of 25% or 50% even from the close range ** Critical hit damage is 200%, or 250% with "Deadly Criticals" perk ** For all sniper rifles, critical damage is 50% higher than any other weapon, up to 300% with the perk ** The base probability of a crit for any weapon is 10%, for most pistols and hunting rifles - 15%, for snipers - 20%, for flamethrowers - 0% ** Added possibility of shooting from shelters, e.g. wall niche, behind a box or some furniture. In a shelter, the chance of dodging bullets is increased, but melee attacks and explosives still work as usual ** A significant part of the weapons now has unique variants (about 40 unique ones). Some of them can be found, but some can only be purchased. Those on sale from arms dealers, most likely, will not be found elsewhere. Some can only be purchased by investing in the Barter skill ** Added Shooting range on which you can test weapons. It's to the right of the arms dealer in the base camp. At the site, the weapons do not break, ammunition is not wasted, and the character does not receive damage * Stealth system ** The stealth system was completely reworked ** The detection scale is introduced. When the enemy sees the player, they do not immediately react to it, but only after filling up the scale. If the scale is full, then all enemies will immediately see the player. You can see the scale visually only in recon or stealth armor, which also gives a bonus to stealth ** Enemies now have "observation" skill. The rate at which the scale is filled depends on the ratio of the sneakiness of the Player and observation skill of the enemy. The higher the level of enemies, then higher their observation skill can be. ** You can hide from enemies behind furniture. Enemies can not see hidden player even if they pass by (depends on the level of stealth). You can also lie down to reduce your visibility, but close enemies will notice you ** Enemies can hear opening or knocking out doors, falling objects. They sure will hear and see shooting (except from silenced guns) ** The success of neutralization of all types of alarm depends on the level of the Sneak skill ** The additional probability of crit from unnoticed attack is calculated separately, and does not stack with the weapon crit chance. If you lucky with both weapon crit and unnoticed crit, it will be a quad damage * Magic ** Added magical power (mana) scale ** Most of magical actions, including spells and telekinesis, will consume mana. It can be restored at checkpoints, with potions or by the doctor ** When the mana drops to zero, magic burnout occurs, magic and telekinesis can not be used at all. You can still use weapons ** You can simultaneously use weapons, attack and defensive spells (with C and T keys) ** The teleportation spell can be learned by taking a perk, the remaining spells must be purchased ** For combat spells there is a requirement for the level of player, defensive spells can be used immediately after acquiring. But their effectiveness will greatly depend on the Magic skill ** Attacking spells can be used with the T key even if another weapon is selected. Protective spells are used by the C key, they must be selected in the inventory before use * Crafting ** Added new category of weapons - "homemade". It includes weapons that can be created with the help of the Repair skill. The same skill is responsible for its effectiveness ** With the help of the Science skill you can craft modules for PipBuck, they start working immediately after creation ** Potion-making requires Survival skill. Potions are created by using a laboratory table or a cooking stove ** Some potions give unusual temporary bonuses: ability to fly, become a shadow or to see through walls ** Some potions give permanent bonuses, they should be made and drunk at once, as soon as possible, there is no point in storing. Require rare ingredients. You can drink no more than 5 identical permanent potions! There won't be any effect after that * Trade ** Now you can sell trash, cartridges, consumables, medicines and chemistry. It is impossible (and will be impossible in the future) to sell weapons, armor and some other items ** New products available to buy from in merchants, depending on the level of the character and the level of the Barter skill. When the level of the character increases, new ordinary goods appear, such as armor, weapons, spells. When the level of the Barter skill is increased, rare exclusive goods appear ** Almost all schemes and recipes can be found in safes or bookcases, those are not found will eventually appear in merchants' inventory, and can be bought ** There is a new merchant who sell spells and potions recipes. Spells can only be purchased from him, otherwise they can not be obtained ** The cost of repairing of weapons by the merchant now corresponds to weapon's full cost, multiplied by the percentage of the repaired damage (see discount calculation) ** If you have extra money, you can buy cyber implants from a doctor. They will act permanently, right after purchase Interface changes * Added Weapons rack - it displays a collection of weapons, you can see the missing items, and can also disable unnecessary weapons that you do not use * You can choose not only weapons, but also armor, and items with numeric hotkeys * When you activate the weapon selector (with the mouse scroll), additional information is displayed - the number of cartridges, hotkey cells and health status * Hotkeys for using magic and quick selecting of different sections of PipBuck * In the inventory for a weapon now displayed its actual damage taking into account the increase from the skill level * The parameter "attacks per second" is displayed * The parameter "damage per second" is also calculated taking into account the time it takes to reload the weapon. The result is shown in parentheses * The game timer is calculated, you can see it in pip-buck, the status>main tab New content * Mobs ** Slavers (Herdspony, Catcher, Warden, Guard, Elite guard) ** Turrets (hidden, mobile, reinforced) ** Robots (Robobrain, Ponitron, Equidroid, Sentinel, Vortex) ** Blood Scorpion ** Ants (Worker, Soldier, Fire) ** Ghouls (Feral, Rushing, Hungry, Raging, Glowing, Soldier, Ripper) * Objects ** Moving platforms ** Doors in another layer of location ** Self-closing doors ** Fake walls ** Force Fields ** Windows and lattices ** Anti-gravity lifts ** Various boxes and furniture ** Alarm buttons ** Robot cells * Weapons ** Lead tube ** Shovel ** Machete ** Serrated Knife ** Combat knife ** Mace ** Zebra Sword ** Electrical zebra sword ** Ripper ** Autoaxe ** Thermic Lance ** Super sledge ** Old Shotgun ** Lever-action shotgun ** 0.308-pistol ** Cowpony repeater ** Brush gun ** Flare gun ** Rechargeable rifle ** Prism gun ** Incinerator ** Novasurge rifle ** Tactical flamethrower ** Laser sniper rifle ** Plasma minigun ** Gaseous grenade ** Acid bomb ** Balefire egg launcher ** Acid gun ** Buckshot gun ** Railway Rifle ** "Secret" weapon ** Many unique weapon modifications * Armor ** Chitinous armor (can be crafted) ** Scout armor (gives the bonuses of evasion and stealth) ** Stealth Armor (15 Level) ** Stormtrooper armor (20 level) ** Moon armor (20 level) * Potions ** Potions of permanent action, giving perks (5 species) ** Potion or Flight ** Potion of Shadow ** Infra-vision Potion ** Wizardry Potion ** Super-stimulation potion * Magic ** Attack Spells ** Magical Barrier ** Magical Shield ** Kinetic blast ** Teleportation * Cyber-Implants and Pip-Buck Modules ** Subdermal Armor ** Regeneration module ** Magic Keeper ** Metal Detector ** Tactical analyzer ** Targeting module ** Holographic module ** Reanimation module Version 0.4 Released 02/02/2017. You can find version 0.4 on Deviantart. * New user interface: now you can assign numeric hot-keys for favorite weapons and hide unwanted ones * Added icons of active effects, more equipment stats and information, more than 40 perks * New skill - Survival, old skills updated * New hardcore health condition system * New "Health" PipBuck section. Medical equipment added. Doctor NPC * Stimulators, having positive boosting effects but negative after effects * More than 20 units of new weapons and explosives, old weapons rebalanced * Craft of special custom weapons and explosives, added workbench schematics and materials * Added unique weapons, e.g. "Little Macintosh" and "Spitfire thunder". Unique weapons substitutes their common versions and use their parts for repair * Armor damage, repair and enhancement * New monsters * Renewed hacking and lockpicking systems. Added consumables (bobby pins), that lower a possibility of jamming a lock * Added difficulty modes * The game now starts from the base that you can return to. Game level now have exits to the next location Version 0.3 Released 10/19/2016. You can play version 0.3.0.1 on the official page or on Deviantart. Version 0.2 Version 0.1 Released 09/07/2016. ru:Что_планируется